


Take You Home

by wonshushushu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Hong Jisoo | Joshua and Jeon Wonwoo are Roommates, Joshua's boyfriend is an ass but at least he has good friends, Kim Mingyu the Idiot, M/M, jeongcheol are annoyingly in love, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonshushushu/pseuds/wonshushushu
Summary: It's not the first time Joshua has been stood up by his boyfriend, but his friends are determined to make sure it's the last.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my Google drive for over a year and a half, but I really want to share it with the world >< please enjoy! ~ji

It took until his second drink for Joshua to start worrying.

Sitting at the bar for an hour, idly messing around on his phone to seem busy while he sips his cocktail quietly - it was beginning to take a toll on him. He was upset he'd put himself in this situation, _again_. He isn't taking up much room at the end of the long bar, his already small frame keeping him hidden from the crowds of people, but he doesn't care about strangers opinions of him on his own.

At least, he doesn't care about them as much as he cares what his co-workers think.

Mingyu passes by from behind the bar, giving him a small look of unhelpful reassurance. Joshua feels completely and utterly embarrassed.

Scheduling a date at his place of work was a recipe for nothing short of disaster. He should've known better.

"Cheer up, hyung, that dark cloud above you is depressing." The younger comments while pouring beer from the tap.

Joshua swirls the ice in his empty glass around with his straw, avoiding all eye contact. He's well aware of the atmosphere around him. While patrons met friends with smiles and laughter; while couples kissed and danced the night away, he was hunched over a drink, out of place.

Mingyu sighs, leaning in towards Joshua.

"I don't want to be the bad guy here, but he isn't coming. Save yourself the embarrassment and just go home."

"He said he would be here." Joshua defends, finishing the rest of his second drink in one quick gulp. 

"How many times does that make it now? Three? Four?" Mingyu huffs under his breath. Over the blaring music it's barely audible, but the older gets the message loud and clear.

He already knows he's being unrealistic with himself, he doesn't need Kim Mingyu to remind him of anything.

Mingyu is quick to react to the small shove that Wonwoo directs toward him, narrowly avoiding bumping into Jeonghan passing by.

"Shut it, Gyu. Don't you have customers to serve?" Wonwoo snaps, approaching Joshua once Mingyu shuffles away, muttering his half-apology. "Don't listen to him, wait as long as you want to. _That one_ never thinks before he speaks."

Joshua hears a _'I can hear you, you know!'_ come from where Mingyu had gone. He doesn't meet Wonwoo's eyes, his own stare locked with the unanswered text messages he's been sending.

"I know," He sighs, dropping his head to the counter below. "But he's right, I'm an idiot for thinking he would show."

" _He's_ the idiot for standing you up." Jeonghan hisses from the side. Joshua peeks up to notice his friend in the process of making a cosmopolitan. "You need to dump his ass." 

"I can't do that, Hannie, you know that." 

"Sure you can, it's easy. A simple _'fuck you'_ text should do. It's more he's ever given you, that's for sure." Jeonghan chides before moving to the other end of the bar to serve his patrons and leaving Joshua with a disapproving Wonwoo. Instead of more criticism, the younger passes over a shot.

"Thanks..." Joshua turns the corner of his mouth up in the only smile he can muster and throws the liquid back in a quick motion. He suddenly thinks of his clothes and gets further embarrassed with himself. He shouldn't have gotten so dressed up for him.

He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up at all.

In their 6 months being together, Joshua has spent most of his time waiting - for texts, for calls, for _him_. Sometimes, it didn't feel like their relationship was that much of a relationship at all. But when they were together, when he _did_ show up, Joshua felt as high as the clouds. His boyfriend was everything to him, yet most times he couldn't even keep his promises.

Wonwoo leans against the counter next to Joshua, the sleeves of his white button-down pulled up to his elbows. The younger could see through Joshua like he was made of glass. Being roommates didn't help, Wonwoo knew best of all the kind of treatment Joshua went through in his sad excuse of a relationship. All the fights and yelling, the excitement turned tears when he didn't show.

"What about you?" Joshua mumbles, tilting his head to look at his roommate. When Wonwoo gives him a puzzled look, he continues. "Aren't you going to tell me how stupid I am?"

"It isn't my place to say anything, hyung. You already know how I feel about it." Wonwoo says simply, grabbing a cloth to start wiping down the bar.

It was true; Joshua knew Wonwoo hated it. They played a silent game with each other, where Joshua lied to himself and Wonwoo said nothing. He used to think if Wonwoo told him to finally leave, he would.

"He'll show up, he must be stuck in traffic or something." Joshua reasons, eyes following Jeonghan walking back to finish their conversation. Judging by Jeonghan's expression, Joshua has the sickening feeling he's about to be interrogated.

"If he was stuck in traffic, he would call. Has he called you?"

"No..." _His phone could have died,_ Joshua thinks to himself. If he said it, Jeonghan would only roll his eyes and tell him to stop making excuses, but Jeonghan didn't understand. Excuses were the only thing Joshua could hold onto.

"Has he answered _any_ of your texts today?" Jeonghan asks pointedly, hands busy polishing a glass with a black dish cloth.

Another _no_ , this time Joshua opts to shake his head, his throat closing in on him. He feels like a loser, and Jeonghan was only making him feel worse about himself.

"You need to show him that he can't do this to you anymore, Shua. Breaking up with him will hurt, but waiting hurts more. It's worth it, in the end."

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Joshua sighs in his hands, still careful not to mess up his appearance. The deep part in his heart is still longing to have him come up behind him and sweep him off his feet, proving all his friends wrong.

Jeonghan clenches his jaw, looking at Wonwoo with crossed arms. They exchange looks before he turns back to Joshua and says, "If you know, I wish you'd stop torturing yourself."

Wonwoo and Jeonghan return to their work after that, and Joshua sits at the the bar, waiting.

An hour and a half later, Josh is convinced that someone has been watering his drinks down. From his experience, as a bartender and as a twenty-something living in Korea, he knows how drunk he should be right now, and he's not even halfway there.

It was probably Jeonghan. His best friend has always silently taken care of him even though they're the same age. Jeonghan feels responsible for anyone younger than him. Although, it could have been Wonwoo, who wouldn't stop looking Joshua's way throughout as he worked his shift. It definitely wasn't Mingyu, who was currently mixing a drink for a pretty girl and her friends. Joshua sits listening to their giggles when the tall boy flashes his signature smile toward them. If it was any other day, Joshua would be doing the same thing, but instead he's using one of his two nights off to wait around for a guy who was not going to come.

The only think holding him back from going home was his stupid sense of pride.

When Joshua notices Seokmin come out from the back room and behind the bar, he drops his head in defeat. He'd been waiting around long enough for a shift change.

He hides his face as his younger friend comes closer and peeks out when he feels a gentle hand on his arm. The way Seokmin smiles has always given Joshua a calm feeling, he can't help cracking a small smile in response form behind his distress.

"Jeonghan hyung told me why you're here, you can stay as long as you want." Seokmin assures, patting Joshua's arm with his hand. Joshua responds with a quiet _'thank you,'_ watching Seokmin move to a different section of the bar to start his shift.

The next person that comes up to him is Jeonghan, freshly changed out of his white shirt and black slacks and into a soft coloured hoodie and jeans. Joshua notices Jeonghan's boyfriend, Seungcheol, following close behind. Joshua guesses he's here to walk Jeonghan home. They greet each other silently with a wave. Jeonghan stands beside Joshua's stool, using the counter to hold his weight as he speaks.

"Come back with us." Jeonghan offers. He's always looked much different when he isn't behind the bar, something about the way he carries himself, his confidence left behind the minute he clocks out. "I have ice cream and movies, and Cheol can sleep on the couch."

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Seungcheol pouts, crossing his arms like a child. Jeonghan ignores him, looking at Joshua like he's the only person there.

"What do you say?"

Joshua thinks for a moment, picking at the corner of his fingernail quietly. As much as he doesn't want to be alone right now, he wants to be with Jeonghan and Seungcheol even less. Their relationship of perfection makes Joshua's look like a joke. He'd much rather lock himself in his own bedroom than have to deal with the love-birds in their apartment.

"Thanks, Hannie, but I think I'm just going to finish this and then leave." He half-smiles, motioning to his half-empty glass on the counter beside him. "I'll be okay."

Jeonghan isn't convinced, but doesn't push him any further. He nods, running a comforting hand down Joshua's arm. 

"Fine, but call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay." Joshua agrees. He watches Jeonghan escape to his boyfriend; Seungcheol's hand slipping around his waist as soon as they're together. He hears bits of their conversation before they start walking away toward the door. _How was your shift? I'm happy to see you. What do you want to eat?_

Joshua turns his gaze away from his friends, thinking of what it would be like to have someone like that. Someone who was interested in his day, who actually cared at all. Once they've exited the bar, he turns his attention back to his drink.

A few minutes later, out of the corner of his eye, someone comes beside Joshua and slips a hand around his waist. For a moment, he thinks it could be his boyfriend, but the feeling is different - the grip is too gentle. He really isn't in the mood to be hit on.

Just as he's about to shrug them off, the person speaks.

"Hey cutie, come here often?" He hears Wonwoo's soft voice beside him, leaning down to lower his height. Joshua relaxes knowing it isn't some stranger.

"Yeah, sometimes it feels like I work here." Joshua plays along, looking at his roommate with an ironic smile. Just like Jeonghan, as soon as Wonwoo clocked out he became someone completely different. Cool bartender persona turned to handsome college kid, glasses a bit fogged from the heat inside the club and sweatshirt much too big for someone of his size. All of that only contributed to the long list of reasons Joshua found Wonwoo attractive, both inside and out.

"You must have a crush on one of the bartenders if you're here so much, so spill, who is it?" Wonwoo jokes, watching Joshua finish his last drink of the night.

" _Hmm_ , probably the tall one. He's charming." 

"He's a clutz, just so you know." Wonwoo says, looking toward where Mingyu has just nearly knocked over a $100 bottle of champagne. Joshua follows his eyes and laughs. For the first time tonight, it's actually genuine.

"There's that smile." Joshua turns his attention back to his roommate, who's soft expression keeps the sadness from creeping back in. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Joshua." He says back, still playing along. He wasn't sure what kind of end game this had, but it was distracting him, so he really didn't care.

"Joshua, huh?" Wonwoo hums, moving a bit closer to his friend. "Sounds exotic."

That makes Joshua laugh again. He never thought anyone would call him _exotic_. Wonwoo smiles and continues.

"Can I take you home with me?"

"Won't your roommate mind?" Joshua asks, coming down from his laughter. Their conversation was making him feel light and at ease.

"He definitely will, in fact, he'll be jealous that I was able to pick up such a cute guy." 

"Is that so?"

Wonwoo nods in response, moving a part of Joshua's bangs out of his face.

"You see, my roommate is wasting his time on this guy, his boyfriend, who treats him really badly, but no matter how many times we tell him he should end it, he doesn't. It's really frustrating."

"I bet..." Joshua's smile falls, breaking eye contact. He can't stop the embarrassment making it's way back into his system.

"He deserves a lot better." Wonwoo says back, moving his head down to meet Joshua's eyes. "So how about it, I take you home, we order take-out, and then... Netflix and chill?"

Joshua can't help his laughter again, the question even making Wonwoo break his act to laugh along with him. The older stands up finally, using Wonwoo's arm to steady himself. After two hours of drinking, he feels the alcohol buzzing through him, even if they were watered down.

"Alright, you've convinced me." Joshua smiles in defeat. He holds Wonwoo's hand as they exit the bar, chill wind hitting their skin, the taste of winter lingering in the air. They walk in silence, huddled together, taking their time passing through the alleyways and streets to get home. Joshua looks up at the cloud-covered sky, only a handful of stars peaking through. "I'm scared to end it; of being alone." He confesses, breath visible in front of his face as he speaks. Wonwoo takes his time to answer.

"You don't have to be afraid. We're all here for you, and we only want what's best."

Joshua feels his grip on Wonwoo's hand tighten, his vision glossy with emotion. Maybe it was time he let go of all the excuses he'd made for himself, for their relationship. He turns his gaze to Wonwoo, who's staring up at the sky.

As long as he had his friends, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. As Jeonghan said, it would hurt to end it, but after it was done... Joshua could finally be happy.

"You're too good to me." Joshua says quietly, watching the road in front of them. Wonwoo shakes his head, letting go of Joshua's hand to drape his arm around his shoulders.

"Maybe." Wonwoo shrugs, a comfortable silence taking over until interrupted by Joshua's ringtone, blaring through the night. The two stop in their tracks, Wonwoo watching every movement Joshua makes.

For the first time that day, Joshua's phone buzzes with a call from his boyfriend.

And for the first time in 6 months, Joshua doesn't answer.

**Author's Note:**

> consider my wonshua agenda pushed. feedback appreciated as always~ thank you for reading!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/aesvtz)


End file.
